masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Reywind the Warrior Mage
| upkeep_cost = | req = | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = | resist = | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Caster ( ) | random_abilities = 1 (Any) | extra_spells = * Flame Blade * Shatter * Eldritch Weapon }} Reywind the Warrior Mage is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Reywind is a non-Champion Hero. He may randomly appear for hire if a wizard has at least , in which case his Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Reywind can be summoned using the Summon Hero spell (or through partial failure of the Summon Champion spell), and can occasionally be found as a Prisoner reward after a successful Encounter. Reywind is a jack-of-all-trades, whose tactical role depends greatly on the Random Ability chosen for him at the start of the game. He initially possesses a rather-weak and an equal , and has unimpressive overall combat properties. If either attack is boosted by Reywind's Random Ability, that will be his primary focus. If neither attack is improved, Reywind can focus on spellcasting, act as a support hero, or dismissed entirely. Reywind may be equipped with any type of weapon except a Bow. Again, his primary weapon will usually correspond to his chosen combat role. Alternatively, a powerful weapon could help determine which role Reywind should assume. Reywind can also carry armor and one piece of Jewelry, and again the bonuses from these items will greatly influence his usefulness. By default, Reywind is a basic Spellcaster, and will pay for spells with his own . In addition to any spell known to his employer, Reywind may also cast the Flame Blade, Shatter and Eldritch Weapon spells - assuming he has sufficient to do so. Reywind's Upkeep Cost is per turn, unless he has randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description Instead of specializing in raw combat or magical abilities, Reywind the Warrior Mage chose to mix these two schools together. His philosophy is one of generalization and adaptability. As a result, he is a master of neither field, but rather can juggle his options and pick whichever is more suitable for the tactical situation he is in. He struggles to match any other Hero in outright usefulness, but makes up for that by being ready to tackle any problems that arise. Reywind is a stern-looking man, dressed in a soldier's battle-armor. His helmet is almost a work of art, round and sloping with a white forehead piece resembling a large bird. A single ruby is set at the center of this shape, possibly a focal point for his magical powers. Reywind rides a dark-blond horse. Initial Properties All data below assumes Reywind is at his lowest , and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - After all, any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties By default, Reywind the Warrior Mage possesses both a and a . Both attacks have equal strength, though neither is too impressive in its own right. He may occasionally acquire a Random Ability that alters one or the other, but this is not guaranteed. As a result, Reywind can perform different actions on the field based on the particular weaknesses of his enemies. Reywind's Melee Attack has a default strength of . With a basic To Hit chance of , he can be expected to deliver about per attack. This is rather disappointing for a Hero, and means that Reywind will have to make many attacks to destroy any enemy unit - putting himself at risk in the process. Reywind's Ranged Attack has the same strength as his Melee Attack, at , and can be expected to deliver the same . The advantage however is that this attack can be used at a distance, and does not trigger an enemy Counter Attack - thus keeping Reywind safe. As a , this attack does not suffer penalties for distance. However, it is useless against any enemy possessing Magic Immunity. Note also that this attack is associated with the realm, and thus is less effective against enemy units enchanted with Resist Elements or similar spells. Note that Reywind's uses from his own personal pool as ammunition. Each attack reduces his remaining Mana by . When he has only or fewer left, he may not use his Ranged Attack anymore for the rest of the battle. Since this is the same that Reywind uses to cast spells during combat, he must decide whether to use Ranged Attacks or cast spells depending on the situation on the battlefield. is restored to full capacity at the end of each battle. Defensive Properties By default, Reywind the Warrior Mage has a relatively-low Defense score compared to other Melee-oriented Heroes, at only . This enables him to block, on average, about from any damage source. Expect Reywind to take damage often, at least until he can gain plenty of Experience and/or acquire strong armor. To mitigate this somewhat, Reywind has an above-average , which means that he can take a bit more damage than other Heroes before succumbing to his wounds. Again, expect Reywind to take damage often if he goes into combat, so even is not nearly enough to keep him alive. As with most Heroes, Reywind possesses a default Resistance score of . This makes him somewhat vulnerable to Curses and other combat maledictions. It will take at least before he can become immune to some of these effects, assuming no Magical Items or Random Abilities augment it. Other Properties Reywind the Warrior Mage has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up his movement on the overland map, through plain land tiles like Grassland and Deserts. During battle, Reywind may need to use his speed to stay away from stronger enemies. Spellcasting Reywind the Warrior Mage possesses the Caster ability by default, and initially has to spare. This Mana pool increases with Experience. Reywind may cast any combat spell known to his employer. In addition, regardless of whether they are available to the employer, Reywind also has access to Flame Blade, Shatter and Eldritch Weapon. Some spells, including these three, may be unavailable for casting until Reywind can gain some Experience and increase his available . Note also that will draw from Reywind's pool each time they are used. This will reduce the remaining Mana for spellcasting. Fortunately, is completely replenished at the end of each and every battle. To cast a spell with Reywind during combat, press the "Spell" button and select "Warrior Mage" from the pop-up list. If Reywind is out of , out of Movement Points, has been killed or is otherwise incapacitated, his name will not appear on this list. Note that using Reywind to cast spells does not reduce your own available Spell Skill or - he is completely independent and uses up his own skill and Mana. Finally, the Caster ability also allows Reywind to augment your wizard's own Spell Skill. To perform this, place Reywind in the same tile as your Fortress town. While he is inside this town, your Spell Skill is increased by half the value of Reywind's Caster skill, rounded down. Experience The following table illustrates how Reywind's various skills and attributes increase as he gains Experience. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that Reywind's selected Random Ability may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! Average Damage Output The following table shows Reywind's average output with each of his attacks, based on his current . You can use the checkboxes to see the effect of some of the Random Abilities that Reywind may occasionally possess. Note that this table completely ignores bonuses from Magical Items, if any. Improvement Overview As with any other Hero, Reywind can eventually become very powerful as he gains Experience. Nonetheless, he is quite weak at the lower levels. With additional levels, Reywind's Caster ability will allow him to cast more spells or to perform several more in each battle. This can turn him into a powerful ranged attacker or support hero. If Reywind obtains good a Melee-oriented Random Ability, he will likely gain a very powerful early on. Still, unless one of the picked abilities also increases his durability in some way, he will still be in danger of dying if attempting to confront strong enemy units in Melee combat. The same applies to Magic-oriented Random Abilities, which may actually be more beneficial to this Hero, since Ranged Attacks and combat-casting keep him somewhat safer from his enemies. In both cases, do not expect Reywind to be as powerful as some of the other Heroes, even when at full Experience. The use of powerful Magical Items (see below) is quite essential throughout Reywind's career. Ability Overview Caster ( ) * This Hero may cast spells during combat, withdrawing from his/her own personal Mana Pool to do so. * The Hero may spend only per battle. This Mana Pool is reset at the end of each battle - assuming the Hero survives at all. * With each gained, this Hero receives a permanent bonus of . * Spellcasting takes up all of the Hero's remaining Movement Points for the turn. * While this Hero is inside his/her employer's Fortress town, the owner's Spell Skill is increased by half the value of the Hero's Caster ability. Random Abilities When a new game is started, the program randomly chooses a single additional ability for Reywind. This is called a Random Ability. The selection is done completely at random from the list below: Whichever Random Ability is picked, it is permanent. Reywind will never re-randomize his abilities during the course of a single game. He may, however, pick a different ability in the next game. With only one pick, Reywind cannot acquire the "Super" version of any of the above abilities. However, the Caster ability may be picked to "upgrade" Reywind's existing Caster ability. This adds to Reywind's Mana Pool for each , including the first. Whichever ability is picked, it will have a great influence on Reywind's use. The Might, Constitution and Agility skills encourage using Reywind as a melee unit (and equipping him with a melee weapon). The Arcane Power skill will turn Reywind into a respectable Ranged Attacker (equipped with a Staff or Wand). Other abilities will likely turn him into a support hero, following large armies around to assist them, or even staying far behind the lines to provide strategic aid. By far, the Blademaster skill is the most valuable for this hero. It is roughly as useful as both the Might and Arcane Power skills combined - allowing Reywind to use both Melee Attack and Ranged Attack in accord, or interchangeably, as necessary. Equipment Reywind the Warrior Mage has the following item slots: This set-up contributes primarily to Melee combat, but the use of a Staff or Wand can help turn Reywind into a formidable spellcaster. If this option is selected, he will likely have much better survivability than the average mage-type Hero, but is unlikely to be as powerful. Recommended Items Due to Reywind's Random Ability, it is hard to tell in advance which Magical Items will most come in handy for him. In particular, the selection between a regular melee weapon and a Staff or Wand is influenced directly by that Random Ability. Other items are selected to fit the chosen profession as well. Weapon :The Sword/Staff slot allows an interesting choice for Reywind: should he carry a strong melee weapon to attack his enemies directly, or a powerful mage weapon to augment his magical capabilities? The decision here rests largely with the Random Ability that Reywind picks at the start of the game, and will indirectly influence the choice of the other two Magical Items he will want to wear. :Selecting a melee weapon is usually the "simpler", but not necessarily better choice. A Sword is recommended, if it also gives bonuses. With lackluster defensive capabilities however, Reywind can easily be lost during Melee combat. If heavy armor is available, this may be a good choice. In particular, if Reywind selects the Might, Blademaster, Agility or Constitution abilities, this may be a good choice for him. With a Melee weapon, Reywind will likely start his attack by hurling a few weaker Ranged Attacks at his enemies before charging in for the kill. :Alternatively, if he picks the Arcane Power ability, Reywind's primary attack becomes his . In this case, a Staff or Wand is preferred, as either can boost his magical prowess by a good amount. This type of Reywind is likely to avoid melee combat if possible, and can wear additional equipment to augment his and magical capabilities. :In both cases, remember that the weapon's Attack Strength and To Hit bonuses apply only to the relevant attack type. Other bonuses are always good - especially bonuses to cover his deficiencies. Armor :As with any lightly-armored Hero, Reywind will likely want to wear heavy armor. Almost any bonuses on the armor will be fine, but they can strongly influence Reywind's role on the battlefield. :An armor piece with extra and/or Movement allows Reywind to function better as a Ranged Attacker, evading enemies as he attacks them from afar. If Reywind gets strong Melee Attack abilities, it is often better to opt for armor with high bonuses. Jewelry :Limited to only one piece of Jewelry, Reywind needs to make sure that he picks one that fits his abilities well. :Again, the choice depends greatly on Reywind's role on the battlefield. Defensive bonuses like , and Movement will help a Ranged Attack-oriented Reywind, as will a bonus. If Reywind is a strong Melee Attacker he may prefer Attack Strength or bonuses. : penalties can help Reywind in the early game, giving a greater chance for his Shatter spell to affect his target. However, this spell is rather weak, and will not be very useful later on. :Remember that Attack Strength and bonuses on a Jewelry item will affect both of Reywind's attack types, making him more adaptable on the battlefield. If such an item is available, Reywind may prefer it to one that simply improves his magical abilities. Still, bonuses are usually preferred, unless Reywind's armor already covers that aspect. Acquisition Reywind the Warrior Mage can be acquired in one of four different methods: * By hiring him as he comes to visit your Fortress town, * By casting the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells, * By rescuing him from an Encounter zone, * By Resurrecting him after he has been killed in battle. Hiring Reywind Every once in a while, a Hero will arrive at your Fortress town to ask for employment. The frequency of this event depends on your current score, the number of Heroes already under your employ, and whether or not you have particular Retorts that affect this chance. In order for Reywind to appear for hire in this way, you must meet several requirements: # You must have at least . # You must have sufficient in your treasury to hire Reywind (more on this below). # Reywind must not have already been killed in battle. Since the game randomly chooses which Hero appears during this event, there's no guarantee that Reywind will ever appear. The chance, however, increases if the number of other valid Heroes dwindles (such as when most other Heroes have died in battle). The default Hiring Cost for Reywind is . This is reduced to if your wizard has the Charismatic Retort. If you do not have this much at the start of a turn (after paying all Upkeep Costs), Reywind will not appear for hire. In fact, if he is picked as the Hero who approaches you, and you lack the money to hire him, you are effectively forfeiting your chance to hire any Hero this turn. After agreeing to hire Reywind (you can always refuse), you may give him any name you choose - he will be known as " the Warrior Mage". His overland unit will appear at your Fortress town or, if that town's garrison is full, next to your Fortress town. Summoning Reywind As a non-Champion hero, Reywind the Warrior Mage can be summoned using either the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells. However, Summon Champion only has a chance to bring Reywind to you if all Champions are unavailable at the time. Once the spell is completed, the game chooses a random Hero to bring to your Fortress from a list of all available and valid Heroes. Therefore, there is no guarantee that Reywind will appear when these spells are cast, unless all other Heroes are unavailable. Again, you get a chance to agree or refuse to hire Reywind. If you agree, he will appear in your Fortress town and/or next to it. If Reywind is hired through the use of Summon Hero or Summon Champion, there is no need to pay any Hiring Cost. However, you may still need to pay an Upkeep Cost (see below). Rescuing Reywind On defeating an Encounter of at least moderate difficulty, there is a small chance that your reward will include a Prisoner previously held captive in this Encounter zone. The game can randomly pick any non-Champion Hero to be rescued in this way - except Heroes that have already died while in your service. Your and are disregarded, and there is no need to pay any Hiring Costs. Note that if the army that beats that particular Encounter already contains 9 units, you will never be rewarded with a Prisoner. Resurrecting Reywind For most wizards, losing Reywind in battle removes him from the game permanently. He will never appear again. For -wielding wizards, however, who have access to the Resurrection spell, it is possible to bring Reywind back to life after he has died. In this case, Reywind returns to your Fortress town, with no Magical Items, but keeping all Experience he had prior to his death. You may repeatedly resurrect Reywind each time he dies. Upkeep Costs Once Reywind is in your employ, you must pay him an Upkeep Cost of at the start of each and every turn. Failure to pay this price due to lack of results in Reywind leaving your employ. This is not permanent however: Reywind may still be acquired in any of the above methods with no penalty. Note that if Reywind picks the Noble Random Ability, he will demand no Upkeep Costs - and instead contribute to your treasury every turn! Alternate Names Other wizards can also have a Warrior Mage, but they are different characters (what happens to one has no effect on the others), and go by different names, as follows: Category:Units Category:Heroes Category:Non-Champions